witchclubalfeafandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor's Wardrobe
This page contains all of Taylor's outfit, all themed blue, sea green, aquamarine, and turquoise due to being the Fairy of Water and the Blue Ranger. '''Note: '''Taylor's Alternate outfits have a model sheet. T = Taylor List of Taylor's outfits Civilian Taylor's everyday wear consists of a gray cap, blue t-shirt, gray shorts, and brown flip flops. Water Sports Taylor is a swimmer and a wakeboarder (a surfer). He wears a blue t-shirt and aquamarine swim trunks with blue trimming. In this outfit he is always barefoot. Dance: Formal Taylor's outfit is a pair of pants in an aquamarine color with blue trimming at the end. His shirt is inverted of these colors, with it being a blue shirt belted at the waist with a green belt, with the cuffs and hem of the shirt trimmed in electric blue. His shoes are blue nikes sneakers. Dance: Casual His informal dance ensemble is a light blue, dark blue and white striped long-sleeved shirt, pared with light blue shorts that are trimmed in iris with a T on the lower corner. He wears silver sandals with dark blue straps. Pajamas Taylor's pajamas are simple; blue sweatpants, a powder blue sweatshirt trimmed in cyan with a cyan strap, and blue flip-flops. X-Men Taylor's X-Men uniform is a blue and aquamarine tank top bodysuit with a turquoise 'X'. He also wears sea green gloves and sea green flip flops. He also has a sea green belt with a aquamarine 'X'. Taylor the Wakeboarder.JPG|Taylor in his surfer clothes Alternate Outfits (some of these are Jerrica Benton related) First Day of School His first alternate outfit is a blue t-shirt, sand brown shorts, and on his bare feet he wears gray sandals with apple green straps. Stage Outfit His second alternate outfit is a t-shirt and shorts that are colored the same blue and white striped. He also wears a hat of the same pattern, a white belt, and blue sandals. Let's Rock This Town His third alternate outfit is a blue and white striped tank top over a white long-sleeved shirt, purple pants, a indigo belt, a white hat, and blue sandals. Gettin' Down To Business His fourth alternate outfit is a white cap, a white jacket, a blue polka dotted t-shirt, a dark blue belt, white shorts, and white sandals. City Lights His fifth alternate outfit is a blue hoodie underneath a red jacket, a baby blue belt, white pants, and red sandals. Like A Dream His sixth alternate outfit is a blue jumpsuit with a white long-sleeved shirt over it, a red cap, a red extra long belt that goes around the waist twice, and red sandals. Up and Rockin' His seventh alternate outfit is a orange tank top over a bubbly blue t-shirt, a green-yellow belt with an orange jewel in the center shaped like a bubble, orange shorts, a blue green cap, and orange sandals. Alternate Outfit #8 His eighth alternate outfit is an aquamarine boomerang shirt, purple jeans with a indigo belt, a purple cap, and dark blue sandals. Sophisticated Kid His ninth alternate outfit is a cerulean blue hat with yellow trimming, a turquoise long-sleeved shirt, yellow shorts, and cornflower flip flops. Rock Country His tenth alternate outfit is a straw hat with shiny blue trim, a blue long-sleeved shirt with a white streak that has a rainbow polka dotted design, yellow shorts, and blue sandals. Music In The Air His eleventh alternate outfit is a blue sleeveless bodysuit, yellow pants, a purple belt, a bue hat, a transparent silver jacket with bubbles on it, and purple sandals. Alternate Outfit #12 His twevlth alternate outfit is a blue cap, a light blue shirt, blue shorts, and blue sperrys. (Blue and White Power Suit) Alternate Outfit #13 His thirteenth alternate outfit is a light blue t-shirt, a brown vest with blue diamonds, green jeans, and green flip-flops. (Argyle Vests) Alternate Outfit #14 His fourteenth alternate outfit is a blue hooded jacket, white shorts with magenta trimming, a red belt, navy blue sandals, (Broadway Magic) Alternate Outfit #15 His fifthteen alternate outfit is a blue cape with a gold long-sleeved shirt underneath it, yellow shorts, a red hat, red bracelets, red sandals. (Puttin' It All Together) Alternate Outfit #16 His sixteenth alternate outfit is a blue long-sleeved shirt with orange and light blue bubbles on it, blue shorts witht he same design, a pale orange belt, light blue socks with orange stripes, an orange felt hat with a blue satin ribbon seewn on it, and orange skater shoes. (Elements Strikes) Alternate Outfit #17 His seventeenth alternate outfit is a blue long-sleeved shirt, gold braclets, a blue belt, a blue and striped t-shirt over the long-sleeved one, a white hat with blue dots, white pants, and blue sperrys. (Runnin' Like The Wind) Alternate Outfit #18 His eighteenth alternate outfit is a blue and silver jacket, a white t-shirt underneath the outfit, purple shorts, a silver hat with a lavender ribbon on it, a laverder belt, and light purple sandals. (He Makes An Impression) Alternate Outfit #19 His nineteenth alternate outfit is a white sweater with large blue and red stripes and a white hood, blue pants, red bracelets, and red sandals. Alternate Outfit #20 His twentieth alternate outfit is a blue short-sleeved jacket with aquamarine and sea green striped patches, a turquoise long-sleeved shirt underneath, blue shorts, and black Chaco sandals with white straps. The other witch club kids hve recolored versions of this outfit but not everyone wears the same shoes and only one version comes with gloves. (Culture Clash) Alternate Outfit #21 His twenty-first alternate outfit is a white sleeveless t-shirt with blue trimming, white shorts, and white sandals. (Glitter n' Gold) Alternate Outfit #22 His twenty-second alternate outfit is an electric blue long-sleeved shirt, a white belt, blue pants, and white sandals. The other witch club kids have recolored versions of this outfit but one has gloves. (I Believe In Happy Endings) Alternate Outfit #23 His twenty-third alternate outfit is a blue and white pantsuit with a white belt and blue sandals. Alternate Outfit #24 His twenty-fourth alternate outfit is a completely blue powersuit with blue sandals. Alternate Outfit #25 His twenty-fifth alternate outfit is a blue and gray visor, blue and orange plaid swimtrunks, and blue sandals with green straps. Alternate Outfit #26 His twenty-sixth alternate outfit is a blue jumpsuit under a periwinkle tank top, a teal belt, a dark purple cap, and purple sandals. (Garden Party) Alternate Outfit #27 His twenty-seventh alternate outfit is a blue jacket with yellow trimming, a light blue tank top underneath, blue jeans, and blue skater shoes. Alternate Outfit #28 His twenty-eighth alternate outfit is a blue and orange hoodie, silver shorts, and light blueberry blue sandals. (Flash n' Sizzle) Alternate Outfit #29 His twenty-nineth alternate outfit is a white tank top with paint splash design, fluorescent blue pants, a white belt, and green sandals. T-2.JPG|First Day of School Stage Outfit.JPG|Stage Outfit Let's Rock This Town.JPG|Let's Rock This Town Gettin' Down To Business.JPG|Gettin' Down To Business Like A Dream.JPG|Like A Dream City Lights.JPG|City Lights Up and Rockin'.JPG|Up and Rockin' Casual.JPG Sophisticated Kid.JPG|Sophisticated Kid Rock Country.JPG|Rock Country Music In The Air.JPG|Music In The Air